


No Room For Him

by TheShipDen



Series: Say It Louder [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nines almost goes absolutely feral, Omega Gavin Reed, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Slow Build, Small mention of blood, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Mine.” Is what Nines growls into his ear.





	No Room For Him

**Author's Note:**

> comments on the last one demanded more and then someone on my tumblr dropped by and said a meme and i was compelled to finish this WIP

Pain ebbed through his fucking face thanks to the fat bastard he just arrested. 

“—fuckin’ pigs! Fuck all of you! Especially that bitch over there! Fuck him too! Hope you all die, you ugly motherfuckers!” The drunk screamed, shouting more curses when Gavin let his head bang against the sidedoor of the patrol car. 

“Sir,” The omega drawls in a harsh snarl. His lips drawing back and revealing his fangs at the beta who created a powerful migraine inside his head. Fucking great. “-I’m warnin’ you, you might have the right to free speech but that means fuckall if you’re disturbing the peace.”

“Don’t get goddamn sassy with me! You’re just like every other bitch in the workforce! Bet you’re a fuckin’ deadbeat who takes bribes! I didn’t do shit!” They snap right back and Gavin really has to count his breaths to control his temper. 

“Tell that to the alpha you just attacked and officer Chen. Their faces say a different fuckin’ story.” And with those parting words, he slams the door shut on the beta’s face and smacks the roof of the car. Chris, who’s been listening in on the conversation in the driver’s seat, starts the engine and the patrol car slowly peels itself out the driveway. 

Gavin grumbles as he rubs the sore spot on his jaw. It’s going to bruise, he can tell in the stinging ache. Goddamn it. 

What happened was completely bizarre and random, not uncommon however. This job came with a fuckton of surprises that never meant anything good, nothing like a birthday surprise party or a gift given in secret. Nope. Just shit like this, day in and day out. 

The detective was on his break, spending the majority of his time avoiding Nines after he had been cornered like that and sniffed. It still blew his fucking mind just thinking about it, made something in his chest stir in warmth but he _most definietly did not_ get turned on just a little bit. 

Okay so sure, Nines had looked him deep in the eye with his retarded emerald gems, shuddered as he pressed his body right up against the omega’s own. And yeah, maybe Gavin swallowed nervously and stood frozen to the spot, addicted to the rushing feeling that the alpha put in him. And not a frightened type of adrenaline rush, no, this was a desire to _take_ and be taken in return. So maybe the RK’s hand dropped lower and held his waist and only maybe did Gavin gasp at it, he did _not_ feel his skin come alive and tingle in a pleasurable way and of course he didn’t get consumed with the need to please and obey. Nines absolutely didn’t lean forwards, just shy of kissing him and Gavin stayed still. 

What Nines didn’t do was kiss him soft and slow and sweet, and he didn’t immediently switch to a fierce and needy thing that demanded the omega’s full attention. There definitely _was not_ a tongue halfway down his throat with insistent hands feeling him back up and he _wasn’t_ at all turned on or aroused. Not even a little bit. And he didn’t let Nines back him up into a table, oh no he totally didn’t do that. And he didn’t moan, or squeak, or whine, or _anything_ of the sort. 

What he did do, however, was separate himself from the android and rush out the window with a flaming hot face. Gavin did go to Tina and usher her out of the station and onto the roof for a ‘smoke break’. He did scream into the fabric of his hoodie about stupid alphas and about how stupid being an omega was. But he did that everyday, so there was absolutely _no difference_ about it this time around. Nope. Not one. 

Yet, afterwards, they had been called in to a scene. A disturbance to the public and quite possibly a domestic dispute. Gavin was out driving with Tina, as he said, on his break. He wasn’t just trying to ditch his partner, that’d be unprofessional and Gavin was nothing but professional. She’s the one who got the call and was ordered to check it out, and without her own partner there, Gavin had to come along. He didn’t mind, he’d rather do something useful then sit at his desk all day trying to track a goddamn killer that didn’t want to be found. She thanked him, sent a pitying glance his way, and used a heavy foot to drive them there in time. 

Upon arrival, Gavin watched a civilian get decked across the face. Hard, too. They went down- which didn’t make too much sense to him. The guy who was currently getting the shit kicked outta him was a tall motherfucker and he looked like he had the muscle to defend himself, yet he didn’t. Why? Either way, they had to intervene. Tina immediately came out and started barking orders at the beta who was doing the attacking, they seemed irate but stood still long enough for Tina to branish her cuffs and make an attempt at arresting him. Only the asshole headbutted her and gave her a nasty knucklesandwich which pissed Gavin right the fuck off. 

He was over there in an instant and took the second one aimed her way, getting a lick or two in himself before slamming the guy to the ground and cuffing him too tight for comfort. But the asshole deserved it. They called it in and requested an ambulance for the other guy to check him over. And since the fuckface who caused this mess was no longer present, Gavin had to check in with the victim. 

Approaching the ambulance doors, Gavin got a real good look at this alpha. 

They were tall, that was pretty fucking clear. He’d say six foot something, definitely taller then Nines- which Gavin didn’t think was possible but here he was. His skin was a light color, not a dark chocolate or a milky tone but a good balance. Darker than Markus by a shade or two. They were definitely as chiseled as he thought, muscle mass looking like a greek god and all. With the lighting on their face he could see the bruising and he winced on their behalf. A large, dark one was already forming along their eye, on it’s way developing into a proud shiner. His brow was cut and dried blood was crusting on his cheek. His lip looked swollen and his eyes dimmed with sudden unhappiness. Something pinged in him, probably the caring nature that came with being an omega. The alpha didn’t seem to be doing so good surrounded by the _other alpha_ EMTs. 

Without meaning to, Gavin cut in. 

He flashed his badge, “Detective Reed. I need to take him back to the station with me. Is he cleared?”

“There’s nothing too serious going on, but we’d like to patch him up. Since it’s, you know, our job.” The alpha to his left snapped, hands moving in on the victim. They pulled away from him, obviously mistrusting to which the other alpha glared. 

Dick. 

He understood why the stranger was so off put. He was an alpha that had gotten attacked and resisted fighting back, probably fucked his pride dry and left him sour. And the other alphas didn’t help; a natural instinct to challenge and be on top was programmed into every alpha’s cells. What this victim needed was space, and no other alphas present. Which he could provide. 

“Well _my job_ is to deliver justice and to ensure the safety and comfort of the citizens under my watch. And if it’s escaped your attention, he’s _not_ comfortable around you ass-monkeys. Should I remind you the fuckin’ ABO code of conduct after a scene like this?” He glared at them, stepping between the two alphas and the vulnerable one. 

The EMTs started growling at him, which puts him on edge faster than a drawn gun yet he stands his ground. The one to his right seems to snap out of whatever shit alphas get pulled into when they get their damn toes stepped on, and coughed into their hand. Nudging their partner and apologizing quickly. 

“Of course, Detective Reed. We’ll pack up and get out of here.” 

“Good.” Is all he grunts back. 

He offers his hand to help the tall bitch out of the ambulance and tugs him towards the patrol car waiting for him by the curb. They let him lead which sedates some of his anger and hostilities and Gavin’s sighing out some frustration when they reach the vehicle. 

“You okay?” 

Their voice is smooth and quiet as they respond, effectively pacifying him. Which was strange and new. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He breathes, a little calmer since this entire situation occurred. “You’re not in any trouble, just gonna take you down to the station for your statement and then patch you up there. That okay?”

Their smile is honestly pretty, it’s relaxed and trusting and something about it makes Gavin want to see it again. “Fine by me, Detective.”

The omega opens the back door, gesturing for the alpha to hop in. They do, sending a grateful, beaming grin his way one last time while they duck their head to get into the car unscathed. Gavin shuts the door and wills his heart to stop acting out.

As soon as he puts his seatbelt on, Tina pulls the car out and into traffic. 

______________________________________

They all enter the station, muffled curses falling from the cell block. Tina and Gavin share a look and roll their eyes, she goes to escort their new ‘guest’ but he tenses and steps back. Of course Gavin notices and claps his hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving her an even look before she backs off and walks towards the bathrooms to clean her own self up. 

He tilts his head towards the breakroom and lets this stranger go first. They take a seat, but still match Gavin’s height so he elects to keep standing. After some fishing around, the detective pulls a first-aid box out of a cabinet and approaches the new alpha. He sets it on the table and just takes a moment to take this new comer in fully. 

Their shirt is dirty, from being on the ground and being stained with a few blood droplets. Their pants are scratched and ripped and Gavin feels a wave of protectiveness wash over him; did the other guy mug him? Was this more than just a drunken assault? He might have to bust out the Miranda rights, this case seems like it’ll blow up. 

“What’s your name?” Is what he asks instead, unlatching the box and taking out a few of the antiseptic wipes. 

“Most people refer to me as Captain, but considering you saved my butt back there, you can call me Ollie.” They- Ollie, joked. The laugh sounded softer then his voice, lighter, almost smoother too. 

It wasn’t at all flirtatious, not even a drop of desire inside the sound. Gavin appreciated it, even if Ollie didn’t know what he was, it was still nice not to feel so threatened by an alpha. 

“Captain?” He echoed, ripping the small packet open. 

“Military.” They declare, looking sheepish rather than proud. This was not an arrogant alpha. “Captain Oliver Lee Johnson, at your service.”

“How come you didn’t fight back, or restrain him, Mr. Johnson?” 

“Oh, please, Mr. Johnson was my father.” Oliver cringed, shaking his head before staring at the wall towards the back. “Call me Ollie. I’d much prefer it.”

Gavin raised a brow, “Well Ollie, this might sting a little. And you didn’t answer me.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Ollie clears his throat and straightens up while the detective leans in to tend to the cuts. “Steve is an old neighbor of mine, been since I was in basic. His wife left after they lost their kids. He’s never sober nowadays and he has a temper. He didn’t mean to explode like that and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Defending yourself isn’t an offence.” Gavin points out, gently dabbing the tip of the wipe to the injury on his brow. He’ll give the guy credit, not even a hiss or a flinch. Must be used to it. 

“He’s anemic.” Ollie clarifies and seems so ashamed at the mere mention of hurting that bastard. Gavin, however, wasn’t at all sorry. 

Feeling a bit persuaded, the omega decided to test the waters. “That’s considerate of you. Always gotta be the hero?”

Ollie laughed, a warm chuckle spilling past his swollen lips and he caught Gavin’s wrist. Holding it away as he cackled so he wouldn’t bump into his hand. And for once, Gavin didn’t mind that an alpha was holding onto him. 

“Guilty.” 

Gavin smiled, snatching his wrist back and grabbing the man’s jaw. He tilts his face up, mindful of the bruising on his cheek and scoffs. He begins to clean the crusted blood and from how close he leans forwards, the omega can clearly see how shimmery his eyes are. Bright green eyes glitter back at him, emboldened by the violet shiner surrounding his eye, complimenting it. His breath catches in his throat, a heat pilling on his face as he pauses in his ministrations. 

He looks at the alpha and Ollie looks back at him, something gentle and pleasant in his gaze. Not at all sultry or sleazy. 

And Gavin just-

“Detective.” A harsh tone cuts that thought in pieces. 

Gavin startles and flinches, his hold tightening and his nails dig into the bruise, pressing the wipe onto the open cut with a bit of pressure and Ollie bristles. His teeth flare and he jolts back as Gavin jumps and whips a bit away. 

“Sorry, sorry!” He quickly apologizes, adrenaline rushing through his limbs and embarrassment staining his face before he spins on his heels and snaps at the person who caused it. 

But it’s only Nines- looking pissy, which Gavin doesn’t know why and it does little to improve his mood. 

“A little warnin’ next time!” He growls and holds his breath to simmer his nerves. That plastic bastard always has to sneak up on him, every goddamn time. 

“You’re hurt.” Nines’ voice thunders silently, an accusation highlighted in the way his eyes flint over to Ollie, who puffs his chest out and looks ready to defend himself. Seems to make the android even pissier. 

“Drunk asshole in the holding cell did it, should see the nosebleed he gave Tina.” He crosses his arms and steps in the RK’s line of sight, blocking both alphas from each other. 

“Who is this.” The angry baritone makes the bond in Gavin’s chest flutter, both in a tingly way and a harsh squeeze at his heart. Fuck he had forgotten about that. 

“The victim.” He glowers, stalking towards his partner. “Now get out.” 

Nines looks surprised, his eyes widening as his gaze cuts right to Gavin. He was being firm and bitchy, but this time he had reason to. Everyone at the station knew he got this way during intense cases where the victims were omegas, young kids and teens, and even with a few betas. But mostly, those cases were the gruesome ones. With such effective tactics and some softness, the team even started sending them his way. No one knew why he was so good at calming witnesses or making just about anyone in distress feel safe, well Tina and now Nines, but everyone just assumed he was good at his job. _He was._ But they didn’t need to know about his little advantage. 

Yet Nines hadn’t been apart of those cases, only been around for half a year. This would be his first time getting to see just how protective and mean he could really be. 

“But Detective- “

_“Out,_ Nines.” He hisses, brushing his frame to the android in a menacing gesture that probably wasn’t very intimidating at all considering he had to look up at the bitch. 

The android stared at him for a long time, looking like he was fighting with himself on something. His LED was going wild; yellow, red, red, yellow, red, etc. 

Finally, after a snarl from him the alpha took a step back and glared at Ollie. “Very well. But I will be listening.”

And then he fucked off. 

The omega pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten in his head before softening his features. Giving his attention back to Ollie, he gave a halfhearted grin and held up the wipe. 

“Let’s try that again.” 

______________________________________

Ollie was told to come back in the morning after a night’s rest to revise his previous statements on what happened. 

Gavin ended up staying late, trying to find that fucking killer and talking to Ollie. After patching him up and getting his story on the passing events, the alpha had stayed and provided good company. 

At first, the topics were strictly work related. Gavin inquired about the military life and how it’s changed with the revolution happening, he joked around a little but was mildly curious. And Ollie let him play twenty questions, answered everything and more, and even asked some questions himself. Gavin answered as best he could. Then they started drifting off the subject and soon it was way later then either expected it to be while they discussed embarrassing memories and favorite memes growing up. It was definitely wild to Gavin, how soft spoken and sweet this alpha was. Far different then the rest. And he didn’t even seem to mind how crass and explicit Gavin could be. 

Something about it made his heart flutter.

But then every time Nines came around, he glared and kept creating excuses for Gavin to send him off. And that tightness inside his ribs came back, robbing him of air and making him feel _guilty_ for something he wasn’t even sure of. He was tired and frustrated, stupid goddamn bond. It was fucking up his entire life and keeping him up even when he went home. 

Past memories of freckles and moles in places Gavin _shouldn’t know,_ the pitchy groan and breathless moans another thing he should not fucking know but did any way. The way muscles felt flexing under his grip and pressing tight to his bare skin. It kept replying in his head and drove him absolutely crazy. 

He didn’t remember everything about his heat, but what he _did_ remember might as well put in him the loony bin.

He has the case file in his hand when he hears a murmuring towards the front desk, classic background noise. He’s about to mark off another suspect after checking out the profile they’re trying to match them to when someone sits down in the empty seat next to him. 

The iconic white jacket doesn’t appear in his peripheral and intrigues him. Turning his head, he sees Ollie sitting there chipper as ever and holding out a cup of coffee. 

“For saving me back there, consider it a thank you.” Gavin eyes him, takes the cup and then his sights flicker to the bag in his hand. “Oh, excuse me. I got this from the bakery, is it true that cops love donuts?”

The mischievous smile the alpha wears forces one to his face too, rolling his eyes playfully as he accepts the treat. “This one does.”

“Then I guess I’m in luck.” Ollie snickers before taking a sip of his drink. Gavin does the same and is earnestly surprised at the taste. 

It’s sweet, but not overly so. The right balance of bitter and sugary coating his tongue, a certain nutty taste adding flavor he wasn’t used to trying in his coffee flares up and Gavin’s looking positively delighted by the shocking deliciousness of the mix. 

“What is this?” He asks sounding as flabbergasted as he looks. 

“Hazelnut, one shot of espresso and a bit of cinnamon. The donut is chocolate glazed.”

“Did you murder someone? Are you trying to coerce me into covering for you?” Gavin joked as he took a bite. Free breakfast, he honestly forgot he had to eat today. Thank god for the military individual. 

“I might be guilty but it isn’t for manslaughter.” They smiled, easing back into the chair and making themselves comfortable. 

The detective could smell it from here, the smell of a pleased and happy alpha. Except, where Nines would smell like a wintry forest that someone lit a small fire inside, they smelled like buttercream and had a light alabaster hint. It smelled nice, actually. Not at all musky or too pungent to his nose. He was starting to really feel comfortable around this guy. 

“I’ll bite, what are you guilty for then?” Gavin rests his chin on his hand, spinning his chair to face the Captain. He purred the question, interest highlighting his tone as he waited for an answer. 

And he almost got one too. 

But then Connor and his loud ass family walked into the precinct and ruined everything, as usual. Connor was chiding Anderson about something, again, and Nines was silently agreeing with a nod or two with his head but as soon as they rounded the corner his eyes snapped towards the pair. Gavin guessed he could smell what he, too, was picking up. Because his nose wrinkled and he excused himself rather quickly, storming over just as Ollie was opening his mouth and rumbling out his reply; judging from the smooth tit to his mouth and how glassy his eyes were, it was going to be suave. 

“Stealing your he- “

“Detective Reed,” Nines sounded stern. And bitchy. His glare sharpening as he stood by the side of his own desk that Ollie now took up. “It is a threat of confidentiality to have an eye witness behind my desk.” 

Gavin made a face, looking up at the android with skepticism. “It’s not if he’s under my supervision and I asked him to come here.”

“There is information regarding cases and files of people that aren’t released to the public. If that were to be leaked, by any means, there’d be serious repercussions.” The RK scolded and it’s the first time, in a long time, that Nines has seriously gotten so bitter with him. 

It sets him off. 

“Furthermore, it is a disruption to the department’s time management. I strongly suggest you seat Mr. Johnson _elsewhere._ ” Nines downright growls, one hand clamping on the top of his seat and goes full terminator on the poor guy. 

Ollie jumps up and shuffles away, but there is a small glint of challenge in his eyes directed at the android, which Nines is honestly about to jump in on. Thankfully Gavin has enough sense to cut between them in time and catch the alpha’s piercing eyes. 

They’re cold as they look at him, but not unbearably so. Nines looks like he’s holding back and there’s nowhere near as much venom inside his baby blues looking at the detective. “Fine. We’re going.”

“ _We?_ ” The RK pipes up, again looking accusatory at Ollie like he fucking decided everything. It was starting to really grate on his nerves. 

“Yes, dipshit! We! If you haven’t fucking noticed I have to review his fucking statement!” Gavin bellowed before shaking his head, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you but it better fuckin’ be fixed by the time I get back.”

Nines shrinks back, looking a little hurt and maybe a tad embarrassed. Serves the idiot right- but then he lowers his voice, a very quiet spoken air to him, tenderness laced into the few words he manages to get out. “Detective, I -”

“No. Don’t wanna hear it. Find my fuckin’ suspect or finish up the report or _nothing._ ”

The RK seems frozen to the spot, his expression turning desperate and worried as he holds Gavin’s furious stare. The detective lets his irritation really settle in his partner’s systems before he starts leading the other alpha towards an interrogation room for privacy. 

“Sorry about that.” He deflates, brushing his hair back and wishing he knew what the fuck was going on in his partner’s head. The ever-so-present ache in his gut making him feel sick, the need to comfort the android smothering as he tried to shuck it off. 

“It’s fine. Do you always have to stand up to alphas because you seem pretty good at it.” Ollie nervously chuckled, attempting to lighten the tension. 

“I do, and you don’t. Why?” 

“I don’t like being aggressive, plus being stereotyped is awful. I hate what my kind does to others, and the weight we hold over someone’s head. It’s not right.” 

The omega stared at him then, a little stunned. Never has he heard that one before, especially from an alpha. They got privileges that no other gender could and held more positions, got better pay and longer vacations. But to hear one say they hated all that? He suddenly had much more respect for the guy. 

At a loss for words, Gavin mumbles, “Let’s go over your statement.”

Ollie nods and they once again take a seat. 

______________________________________

They exit the room both with smiles on their faces, Gavin escorts him out the front door of the DPD. Before he says goodbye, Ollie shoves a strip of paper into his hands and beams. His green eyes twinkle, lively things that even his black eye can’t damper and it makes Gavin’s cheeks go red. 

“If you ever have questions about what happened that night.” Ollie winks, grin making him look peppy and genuinely excited to hear from the detective.

“I can always look you up on my terminal,” He teases as he looks down at the number written in ink. Ollie makes his numbers look pretty, scribbled in a neat little line and entirely legible. He wishes he could have equally as attractive penmanship.

“It’s more personal this way.” He says and hops inside his car. It’s a sleek, beautiful vehicle that has an engine to put the department’s patrol cars to shame. Made for speed and designed to catch the eye. It’s a sexy beast of a car and Gavin isn’t even bashful as he checks it out. 

“Did you purposely bust out your expensive car, or was it pure coincidence?” The fond glare he got in return made him laugh. 

“See you around, Detective Reed.”

“Gavin.” He corrects, fighting against the blush threatening his life as he stood on the curb, waiting for the militant to pull out. 

“Well then, see you later Gavin.” They sent him another wink, making his stomach flip, before they exit the station's parking lot and leaves Gavin standing there like a fool by himself. 

What a start to his day. 

______________________________________

There was yelling inside as soon as Gavin walked past the double doors. He was instantly met with long strings of curses and every officer and personnel inside the department with their own weapons raised or with their hands high in the air. 

In the middle of the chaos was Steve, the sobered up drunk, pointing a loaded gun everywhere with shaky hands. He was unstabled, that was for sure. How he fucking got it? Gavin had no fucking clue, but it’s safe to assume no good way. 

Anderson and Connor were gone, which was the one time Gavin was so immensely disappointed about that. But then he saw Nines standing by, eyes narrowed and LED spinning red. His blue eyes flickered to Gavin, his body tensed and he sprang. Grabbing the gun by the barrel and retching it from the beta’s unsteady grip. The guy unloaded the clip and went to smack the RK in the head with it, eyes rounded with fright, but of course he didn’t get that far. Surrounding officers were quick to shove their cuffs into Nines’ awaiting hand and lock him away again after he was slammed into the floor and pinned. 

The detective jogged up to his partner the second Steve was down, he heard Ben distantly reading off the beta’s rights. His heart thrumming millions of beats extra as the threat of danger makes his blood boil. Something inside of him screaming and crying for the RK.

Gavin grabbed Nines by the ear, which the RK seemed so conflicted about but allowed it regardless, and he led himself and the android up to the roof of the station before rounding on him. 

“Detective?” The android sounded nervous, but Gavin ignored him. His hands flew to check over his partner, the mounting concern and the _talons_ gripping onto his heart digging tighter and tighter with each passing moment. 

“Did he get you?” Is what Gavin asked with a growl. He was halfway down the android’s torso when the alpha grabbed at his hands and made the detective take a step closer, so near that the fresh mint and forest collided with his senses and eased the quelling anxieties. 

“Are you worried about me?” Nines’ voice is airy, so soft and light. He refuses to answer- much less look at the asshole. 

Unfortunately Nines has other ideas. 

He grabs the omega’s chin, tilts it up and fucking _stares_ deep into Gavin’s eyes. It makes his hackles rise, his entire being freeze and he watches as confusion pinches the android’s brows into a tight knit. 

“You’re upset with me.” Is all he says. 

“No shit.” He grumbles and tries to look anywhere else, but everytime he does, Nines reasserts his grip on the detective and keeps him there. 

The pressure in his heart magnifies, swallowing Gavin up with _cravings_ he’s been trying to deny since the moment he woke up inside his messy bed without the damn alpha at his side. It’s burning his skin and seering his every nerve until he fucking breaks. Yet, he can’t. 

He _can’t._ He has to remember that. 

But when those blues dilate and turn hungry, gaze dropping to his lips and back into his eyes, does Gavin feel himself losing the battle. 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t stand it- _him._ ” Nines relents, looking ashamed of himself and so very earnest. He wants Gavin’s forgiveness, yearns for it as equally as he had desired Gavin himself inside that archive room after he got jealous with Chris. Gavin just knows. “I cannot help that I feel this way and I’m sorry that it causes you stress.”

Gavin finds himself kissing the RK’s lips, likes how plush they are, rumbles with a purr when he bumps into those large fangs. And Nines just gobbles him right up, twisting a hand in his hair and wrapping his other arm around the omega’s waist. 

Gavin backs him right up to the brick wall, making pleased little whimpers that set the alpha off. The little musk an indicator that Nines _loves this,_ practically drives him insane with how insistent he’s pressing and mouthing back, that he’s just as turned on as Gavin is. 

As the detective breaks away to pant and breathe, the android finds the time to suck along his neck, right where his scent gland is and _bite down._ Putting those big fangs to good use and drinking in the smell of the moaning omega, holding him down and rutting ever so subtly against his partner. 

“ _Mine._ ” Is what Nines growls into his ear. 

Gavin couldn’t agree more with that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> gavin reed is an idiot but nines loves him anyway


End file.
